memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Sector 654
The Battle of Sector 654 was a battle fought between the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective during the Borg assault on the Federation in 2382, in which a single Borg cube penetrated Federation space in an attempt to assimilate Bajor. The fleet, though outgunned, ultimately managed to successfully destroy the cube, partially due to Captain Typhuss James Kira's tactical knowledge of the Borg. Prelude The Borg cube was leftover from the Borg Invasion of 2381 and avoided the Federation for a year until 2382. The third major Borg incursion into Federation space began shortly before the attack at sector 654. Deep Space 5 detected the attack, and long-range sensors detected a single Borg vessel. Vice Admiral Hayes was immediately informed when it was determined the cube was on a direct course for Bajor. A Federation fleet mobilized in sector 654 to intercept the Borg cube before it reached Bajor. The battle The cube engaged the fleet soon after. The conflict was broadcast on Starfleet frequency 1486. Approaching at speeds exceeding warp nine, the cube broadcast its familiar litany: "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile". The fleet opened fire, but to minimal effect. The defense perimeter was quickly shattered, with numerous ships being damaged by the Borg cube. The fleet was unable to stop the cube at sector 654 and pursued the cube all the way to the Bajoran sector. The fleet opened fire, but to minimal effect. The defense perimeter was quickly shattered, with numerous ships being damaged by the Borg cube. As the cube continued on unrelentingly towards Bajor. By the time the USS Voyager arrived in the Bajoran sector, however, by this point in the battle, the fleet had succeeded in dealing heavy damage to the cube's outer hull, causing fluctuations in their power grid. The , under the command of Captain Chakotay, orders Tom Paris to open fire on the Borg cube with phasers. The USS Defiant, fired on the Borg cube had succeeded in dealing heavy damage to the cube. As the cube neared Bajor Captain Kira rallied the fleet for one final attack on the cube. Typhuss ordered all weapons to be targeted on a seemingly non-critical point on the cube. The resulting barrage destroyed the cube, though the explosion also claimed several nearby starships. However the Borg cube launched a sphere just as the cube was destroyed, in a last attempt to assimilate Bajor. Captain Chakotay ordered phasers to be locked on the Borg sphere. The USS Voyager was able to destroy the Borg sphere. The Borg cube was destroyed using tactical knowledge of Captain Typhuss James Kira from his time on board the USS Voyager while it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Aftermath Starfleet's losses in the battle were comparable to the earlier action at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Kira of the . Captain Kira saved Bajor from assimilation. Category:Battles Category:Borg battles Category:Federation conflicts Category:Borg conflicts